


Bloody

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, proud nico, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Punch.For once, Will was the one getting into a fight.T- violence, homophobia, language





	Bloody

Will Solace was not a violent person. He actually solved most of his problems rather peacefully. The times he would get angry it was still pretty relaxed compared to an Ares kid or Nico. He may scream and clench his fists, but nobody was physically hurt in the process. So, Nico was surprised as he watched Will’s fist connect with an Ares camper’s nose, especially since Will was the one throwing the first punch.

Not twenty minutes ago, Will and Nico had been on a walk together though camp. They were not big on public displays of affection beside hand holding and the occasional small kiss. Sometimes at campfire Will would throw his arm over Nico’s shoulders and Nico would lean into his chest and rest a hand on Will’s knee.

So, it was really uncalled for when an Ares camper came up to them saying that “You fags need to tone down your PDA.”

Nico didn’t know if the kid meant it as a joke or an insult, but Nico was already brushing it off. He didn’t want to make a scene if it was a joke, even though calling them fags was taking it a bit to far. Nico had learned to pick his fights over the last year, and this was not one he felt like having.

Despite Nico of all people remaining calm, Will was not. Nico knew something bad was coming when Will’s hand clenched around his.

“Shut the fuck up!” Will had exclaimed, escalating the situation quickly. “We have just as much of a right to just hold hands in public as any straight couple.”

The camper just snarled. “Watch it, faggot!” he said pushing Will’s chest.

At this point, Will had let go of Nico’s hand and Nico was working at getting the fuck out of the way. Normally, he would always come to Will’s defense if Will allowed, but he had a feeling that Will needed to get some frustration out. So he stood to the side in the grass, just off the path. Campers were gathering around now, watching but trying to keep their distance simultaneously.

Will was clenching his fists now, fuming. He recoiled from the push with a fist to the camper’s nose. “Ohhs” sounded around them and Nico’s chest swelled with pride. That had been an amazing punch.

The Ares kid’s nose was gushing blood and he was lunging forward at Will, only for Will to sidestep. Jason was next to Nico in that moment. “Are you going to stop him?” He said in Nico’s ear.

Nico shrugged. “He looks like he’s winning.”

“That wasn’t my point,” Jason said.

Nico gave a smirk and watched as Will’s knee connected with the kid’s groin. The boy doubled over and Will connected his elbow with his kidney. Nico winced. That's gotta hurt like a bitch. Jason made a sound beside him and Nico looked to see his fist to his mouth, face contorted. He seemed to be on the same page as Nico. Nico looked back to the fight to see the kid groaning on the ground, Will visibly calming down.

Back to the present time, Nico was leading Will back to his cabin. Will had some bloody knuckles and a darkening bruise around his eye socket. When they made it, Nico sat Will on the bed as he got a damp washcloth from his bathroom. Will was silent as Nico wiped off the blood. When Nico finished, he sat the cloth on the nightstand and took Will’s hands in his, standing between his knees.

Will looked up to Nico. “I got mad.”

Nico chuckled. “I saw that.”

“I hurt somebody.”

Nico placed a hand on Will’s cheek and Will leaned into the touch. “He had it coming.” He tried to comfort.

Nico saw tears building in his eyes. “But I hurt somebody.”

“Will,” Nico soothed. “That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“But I am- I-”

Nico stopped Will’s rant before it could begin. “Do you think I’m a bad person?”

Will shook his head. “No, you’re amazing.”

“I’ve killed people Will. Bryce. I didn’t exactly stop Octavian so it’s basically my fault right?” Nico reasoned.

Will shook his head. “No. You did what you had to do.”

Nico looked in Will’s eyes. “So, if I’ve killed people and I’m still a good person, how does is make you a bad person when your only defending your sexuality against some prick?”

Will shrugged. “I don't know.”

Nico cupped Will’s face and kissed him. “You’re a good person, Will. It’s okay to get mad every once in a while.”

Will nodded. “Can we cuddle?”

Nico chuckled. “Of course.”

He laid down beside Will, taking him into his arms. Will’s head was on Nico’s chest and Nico was cradling him, kissing the crown of his head. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Neeks.”


End file.
